A mobile device may be used as a principal computing device for many activities. The small form factor associated with the mobile device, however, makes input and output difficult due to the mobile device's small size. Conventional input and output processes are not universal for the mobile device's capabilities. For example, a conventional mobile device may be equipped with a “TVOut” capability allowing output from the mobile device to be displayed on a television (TV.) The conventional TVOut capability, when provided for the mobile device, works only with particular applications written specifically for the TVOut capability. Conventional processes do not allow the TVOut capability to be used uniformly by all applications within the mobile device. In addition, conventional processes do not allow an interface device (e.g. a mouse) to navigate all applications in real time in the mobile device.